herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mordekaiser (League of Legends)
Mordekaiser is a being of pure, living agony on a mysterious dread quest. It is said that he was the first of the undead, existing before the Shadow Isles were a whispered threat. His true name and past lost to history, Mordekaiser is feared for his grim manipulation of pain –both his own, and that of others. Anguish fuels and sustains him, serving as his last connection to life, as well as his most effective weapon. In his enigmatic hunt, he's proven no one is safe, for even the most courageous souls have surrendered their secrets in his grasp. One girl witnessed and survived an encounter with pain's paladin. Late one night, the young mage-in-training was awoken by the sound of her master's tortured screams. Overcoming her fear, she charged into the library to find it a shattered ruin. There, she saw a hulking figure clad in a suit of armor that seemed fused to his body. It was clear the grim intruder was looking for something, and was displeased with the results. At the center of the once-majestic chamber, the armored fiend clutched her teacher's broken form. She overheard her master's final words – that he would die before he would give up his secrets. Mordekaiser laughed and said that even death was no escape, then snapped the master's neck with a sharp crack. Moments later, the horrified girl witnessed her master's spirit torn from his body. As if under some dark compulsion, the shade began to reveal all to his torturer and executioner. The girl fled, living to tell her story – should Mordekaiser come for you, even death itself will not keep you from his iron reach. "Fear is confusion, pain is clarity."― Mordekaiser'''During the most recent winter solstice – when no other night during the year is longer – a being like no other emerged from the forgotten alleyways of Noxus. Standing eight feet tall, and concealed within a razor-sharp armored shell, he came to be known only as Mordekaiser. The nature of what lies beneath his metallic carapace is a popular subject of speculation. Many allege that he is a mortal man with a heart that has hardened to iron. Others insist that he is a dark specimen of the undead. But there are some who whisper warnings that he is merely a foreshadowing of something terrible and unprecedented yet to come. Despite the public conjecture and curiosity, none have discovered what lies beneath his alloyed exterior. What is known is this: Mordekaiser arrived unannounced at the Institute one day and, with a rasp that crept ice up the spines of all within earshot, requested to join the League of Legends. Upon glimpsing his fearful visage, most keep their distance, fortunately unaware that his touch bears a sinister scourge. Those who stumble within his grasp fall victim to incurable maladies. In fact, Mordekaiser seems mystically attuned to sickness, as if it feeds and comprises part of his chilling essence. He now stalks the slums of Noxus, drawn to the plague-ridden and diseased. However, there is something in his clever tactics, something in his noble stance, and something in the tone of his unearthly commands that has led many to believe that Mordekaiser is more than just a foot soldier. Some see the distinguishing characteristics of a general. While many have learned to accept the evidence of this unsettling possibility, a lingering question keeps them wary at the witching hour: If Mordekaiser is a general, what nightmarish legion lurks at his command? "The common perception is that the encompassing armor protects him, I fear that – for the fragile time being – it actually protects us."― '''Rozuel Fecirem, Arch Adjudicator, noted in Mordekaiser's eligibility evaluationFrom the Shadow Isles comes a champion like no other. Standing eight feet tall, concealed within a razor-sharp armored shell is a creature known only as Mordekaiser. Some allege that he is a man, though none have actually seen what lies within the plates that encompass him. There are those who posit that he isn't a living being, but rather a particularly dark specimen of the undead rumored to infest his distant homeland - but such rumors are surely merely the ramblings of the paranoid or the whispers of the insane. What is known is this: Mordekaiser arrived unannounced at the Institute one day and, with the rasp of an echoing sepulcher, requested to join the League of Legends. As if his fearful visage doesn't disturb enough, his touch bears a sinister plague. Those unfortunate enough to be caught within his grasp fall victim to incurable maladies. In fact, Mordekaiser seems mystically connected to sickness, as if it feeds and comprises part of his chilling essence. He has been seen stalking the slums of Noxus, drawn to the plague-ridden and diseased. However, there is something in his clever tactics, something in his noble stance, something in the tone of his unearthly commands that has led many to believe that Mordekaiser is more than just a foot soldier. Some see the distinguishing characteristics of a general. While many have learned to accept this unsettling possibility, a lingering question keeps them uneasily awake at the witching hour - If Mordekaiser is a general, what nightmarish army lurks at his command? "The common perception is that the encompassing armor protects him, I fear that – for the fragile time being – it actually protects us."― Rozuel Fecirem, Arch Adjudicator, noted in Mordekaiser's eligibility evaluation Category:Fighter Category:Anti Hero Category:Undead Category:Magic Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Control Freaks Category:Brutes Category:Immortals Category:On & Off